Saddest Days Continuance
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Saddest Days Continuance by Andrew Charlus Potter. Read Saddest Days by 'JLaLa' first. Starts at Chapter 9. Making sure people don't question canon shipping stories.


**Saddest Days Continuance by Andrew Charlus Potter.**

 **Read Saddest Days by 'JLaLa' first.**

 **Starts after Chapter 8 as Chapter 9.**

 **Chapter 9: The talk with the parents.**

 **Headmaster's Office.**

Ron said, "Sit mum, dad, please I have questions."

Arthur said, "Shoot son."

Ron asked, "How are you sure Potter won't cheat on my sister, or how can you support them and their mistakes rather than me. That part hurt me the most."

Arthur said, "Molly and I had our rough patches now I know you may not want to hear about our sex live, Headmaster.(Ron made a disgusted face.)(Arthur laughed), "Molly unfortunately made the same mistake as well. but she aborted the child in the muggle world, you do know your magic seems weaker than it should've been for two purebloods right?"

Ron nodded, "Hmm, I always wondered about that, continue."

Arthur sighed, "This happened little time after we became a couple and all, but still it hurt, it's because I wasn't fast enough and well, I kind of hurt her to let her think I would only care for her as a friend rather than as a lover and all. So Molly did the exact same thing as Hermione, the reason why Hermione is keeping the child, and not aborting it, is because well, she's muggleborn. Let me finish when a witch aborts a fetus no matter how far along they are they well, lose their entire magic until the next child comes along and it will be far weaker when their magic does return. Since Molly was a pureblood she was able to live one or two years before we got married, and yes we had Bill out of wedlock for a reason if we didn't Molly wouldn't be here and she would be dead. Now if Hermione aborted the child, she would only have 1 month to live because she's a muggleborn. True she may have deserved to die, but not only would Hermione lose her magic as would Harry as well and I have used legillimency on Harry while he was asleep. His magic is somehow tied to his life, if he loses it he dies and I seriously don't think you want your former friends to lose their lives this early on. True it doesn't excuse their behavior that they were drunk and all. It took me and Molly 2 yrs to get back to the way we were and all. I (rubs the back of his neck) also made Molly took a blood unbreakable vow as well as an unbreakable vow contract, in order to show much how much she loved me. Albus has the contract here in this office. Right Albus."

Albus nodded in his portrait. "Ronald, pull out your wand and say 'Accio Blood Contract' and Minerva was the bonder between Molly and Arthur with the unbreakable. Arthur and Molly had the only blood contract that had to be signed with a blood quill to show how serious they were, but if Miss Granger is still carrying, I wouldn't do the vow or the contract until after the child is born."

Ron asked, "What would happen, if we did it now."

Albus said, "Well, dear boy, you would cause Miss Granger and Mr. Potter to die."

Ron gulped he really didn't want to be called a murderer or a jealous git of a murderous bastard.

Ron nodded, "I understand Albus. Thank you."

Albus said, "If you need any help there is always advice givers around you. Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and each of us old Headmasters here in this odd world. You remember first year when Mr. Potter shown you the Mirror of Erised after curfew I might add.(Ron blushed in embarrassment) I knew yes, why you didn't get into trouble is another story is because I knew Mr. Potter needed friends and well, he was desperate for them, and to quite honest, i'm quite perplexed that he forgave you actually in fourth year, in my time, my best friend who was quite similar to Mr. Potter and we also had the Tournament during my 4th year. Unfortunately the dark lord of that time was in America thankfully, but I seen well, my best friend turned against me and never forgave and he died sometime around the same time Ariana died as well it was then I knew my best friend and my little baby sister, were soulmates. though ages apart. So we are quite alike in many ways, Ronald."

Ron was shocked to the core that the Headmaster had a similar timeline. They knew about his sister, but the best friend was a shock, "Thank you again, Albus."

Albus nodded and went back to sleep in his portrait.

Ron said, "Thank you again, Hermione will be hear in the hospital wing, the floo call would be Hogwarts followed by Hospital Wing considering there is more than one fire place here. Don't use the great hall's fireplace. Use floo calls, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Hogwarts Gryffindor Common Room and Hogwarts Headmaster's Office are the only 3 floo calls needed to be used. Tell Harry and Ginny, I will talk with them later. I still need to think for a few days or months, until the child is born, because I don't want to risk Hermione nor Harry dying and I really don't fancy bat-bogeys in my face if those two did die."

Arthur and Molly nodded.

Arthur left and wait at the bottom of the Gargoyle stairwell. Molly left and turned and said, "I always was faithful to your father after the unbreakable blood contract and it was also an unbreakable blood vow as well, just so you know. I never once cheated on him after that. Hermione and Harry have the excuse of being drunk, I had no such luxury. I hope you remember that. Headmaster Ron."

Molly left the office and made her way to her husband and went to tell the news to Harry and Ginny and waited until they were back at the Burrow before they told the three of them about their marriage problems. Which wouldn't be for a while, while Hermione was here at Hogwarts.

Ronald was stunned, his mother cheated on his father and got pregnant by someone else and aborted the child. He know understood why Hermione and Harry couldn't. They would've died within one month after the abortion of the child, because they were half-blood and muggle-born. His father forgave his mother. Ron pulled out his wand and chanted 'Accio Blood Contract.'

A roll of parchment flew out of one of the file cabinets and lands in his hands and he unrolled the parchment and it revealed to be 3 feet in length. Ron sighed and started reading after finding some of the old headmasters reading glasses which adjust to the new wearers eyes and eyesight. His father even used an old charm by purebloods that prevented infeldility again. Ron finished reading the yawned. Not only did he read, his parents eloped in America to blood marry and soul bond by the blood marriage and even though it was only 3/4 of the soul bond, it will help people and couples to start over again as long as they blood married and while it was illegal in England to do so, it was legal in the US of A. While a full soulbonded couples shares memories a 1/4, a 1/2, or a 3/4 soulbond can choose the talents in which to share and not have. Sharing emotions, teleportation to the other partner, sharing memories and speaking telepathically were all part of a full soul bonded couple. while 3/4 soul bonded couples can choose between 3 of the 4 talents or abilities to make sure they don't share memories. Speaking telepathically would be interesting though. 1/2 soul bonded couples can only choose 2 of the 4 abilities to have while 1/4 soul bonded couples can only choose 1 of the 4 abilities to have. One of the requirements of the blood contract was to be soulbonded to one another as long as it was either 1/4, 1/2 or 3/4 or full didn't matter as long as they did soul bond by blood marriage was the requirement. His parents told him about the contract but not about the blood marriage or soul bonded requirement."

Phineas laughed, "I see you reached the soul bond by blood marriage requirement young headmaster."

Ron said, "Headmaster Black."

Phineas said, "It's Phineas or Lord Black, not Headmaster that title is usually supposed to die with us, but then again oh, well."

Ron said, "Phineas, then."

Phineas said, "You are wondering why they didn't mention the soul bond by blood marriage requirement."

Ron nodded, "Yes, I am rather curious about this."

Phineas smiled, "Well, then I'll tell you, but a soul bond well, sharing emotions has one other side effect that is not well document, that means sharing all emotions even pain, both bad and good emotions."

Ron scratched his head in confusion.

Phineas said, "I'll curse Arthur for not giving you the talk. Let my great great grandson handle it and the wolf."

Ron blushed, "You knew Sirius and Remus gave me the talk."

Phineas said, "During your 5th yr before Mr. Potter arrive. I was the empty portrait frame in yours and Mr. Potter's room."

Ron blushed even further wanting to sink through the ground.

Phineas laughed, "No need to be embarrassed son. Soul bonds are rare unless this happens for usually non compatible people and your parents are more compatible than ever even without the bond in place. The only reason why is because it's personal. When you do the deed after you bonded, you will yourself doing the penetration as well as feel receiving the penetration as well."

Ron blushed more than a Weasley should,now knowing why his parents kept that part a secret.

Ron grabbed some of the lemon drops and plopped them into his mouth and feeling his embarrassment retreat.

Phineas laughed, "Albus reacted the same way when he asked for information regarding soulbonds considering blood marriage are considered dark magic according to the Britain Islands, not in the us of A."

Ron asked, "Phineas, may I ask you something, Hermione is keeping the child. but I know for a fact I won't forget is his child, how could I forgive something like that."

Phineas said, "Great Godric, Merlin's Beard, did your best friend's godfather tell you nothing about the Black line."

Ron smiled sheepishly said, "Uh, No."

Phineas said, "I'm sure my other self is giving Sirius a tongue-lashing now. because of what's happening now.(sighs heavily), Ronald, your grandmother is Cedrella Black Weasley right?"

Ron nodded, "Yes."

Phineas said, "Good. There is something you can do as soon as the child is born as soon as the child turns either 3 or 4 yrs old, but it has to be done before any body soul bonds."

Ron asked, "Is there a safe way to do it on the infant or newborn."

Phineas nodded, "There is but it takes quite longer takes a year or so and how long did it take for Molly to plan Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Ron rolled his eyes, and mumbled "6 bloody damn months i was glad it was over. I hate hearing about the plans."

Phineas said, "Now imagine Miss Granger planning your own wedding to her in America. how long will she take to make the plans."

Ron groaned at knowing Hermione's planning skills, "1 yr or two."

Phineas said, "Quite right. You know your friends too much to stay constantly angry with them, but there is a way well painful, but it might be necessary, Potter, my heir, the new Lord Black well signed over his parental right to Miss Granger."

Ron asked, "Really?"

Phineas nodded, "Really. but you will still need permission from both birth parents to continue with this."

Ron said, "I'm listening."

Phineas said, "Blood Chromosomal Adoption, meaning if you blood chromosomally adopted Hermione's daughter, it will rip the 23 random chromosomes given by Mr. Potter and replace them with 23 random chromosomes from you and not only will it hurt Mr. Potter, it will also hurt you that you may need to be in the hospital wing for quite some times after the adoption process happens and completes itself. Meaning it will restore the 23 random chromosomes taken from Mr. Potter's sperm. and it will be say it was #300 xsperm it becomes #2,000,000xsperm. It will take away the number #300 xsperm from you and place it in the dna of Hermione's daughter. Not only would you and Mr. Potter will be a coma like state, as would the child as well, too. Pain potions I suggest before undergoing such a procedure. I would ask for the parent's permission soon, before the child is born."

Ron nodded and got up to leave for the hospital wing and saw Hermione and his parents and Draco there is being a healer is weird, but he allowed.

Hermione said, "Ron."

Ron asked, "Where's Harry and Ginny?"

Arthur said, "At the lake."

Ron nodded, "May I take with Hermione please."

Draco said, "Don't upset her anymore than you have. Promise Weasley."

Ron nodded, "Promise, Mum, Dad, did you tell Hermione, Harry and Ginny about your love-life."

Arthur said, "We did son, as soon as we realized Hermione wouldn't be coming to the burrow. They are talking about doing the same thing or at least just the blood marriage and soul bond and all, sorry about the soul bond mention. I take Phineas told you some stuff."

Ron's face grew red in embarrassment and nodded, "Yeah, he also told me something other things about the black line. Father."

Arthur gulped, "Yes, of course sorry, we'll leave you two alone to talk."

Arthur and Molly left.

Ron smiled and held Hermione's hand, "Hermione, after the baby is born, you do realize if you want us back together, I will have to do the same thing my father did."

Hermione sighed, "I realized that as soon as they told me. I don't deserve a second chance, but thank you. You know you will have to raise you know."

Ron smiled sadly, "Yeah I know, I asked Phineas, it seems Black has kept something from his line for quite sometime, I always wondered how the incestual family was never deformed and thanks to Phineas I figured it out."

Hermione asked, "Really that's interesting."

Ron smiled, "Don't get upset, please, try to remain calm. I have a question to ask you and I want you to be completely honest with me. Can you do that."

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Ron."

Ron said, "Good, the question is: Do you wish the child you were carrying was mine instead of Harry's."

Hermione tears streaming down her faces and nodded and said, "Yes, I wish it was yours but that can never be."

Ron wiped her tears of her face, "I have a surprise, you both regretted doing what you did right."

Hermione couldn't speak but just nodded in her head in affirmation.

Ron said, "Good, all I need now is permission from you and Harry."

Hermione wiped her eyes and asked, "Permission, Harry signed over his parental rights to me."

Ron said, "I know, but that still doesn't matter. There is a ritual that requires permission of the child's true birth parents meaning you and Harry, that is titled, blood chromosomal adoption ritual, meaning it will remove the child's 23 random chromosomes from Harry and return those chromosomes to Harry and create a new sperm with that particular chromosomal makeup. It will also take 23 random chromosome from one of my sperms and replace mine with Harrys' though it will be painful, to both me, Harry and the child, it will leave us in a coma-like state for quite a while. maybe 3 days to 7 days and all. So would you allow me to blood chromosomally adopt the child when she is born. I'll ask Draco for a pain potion strong enough to handle it for all 3 of us, me, Harry and the child while is still a new born. Now to find Draco."

Draco revealed himself, "No need Weasley, I was coming back for my wand and can't seem to remember where I had it last. I will do the pain potion it takes at least 3 months to make by the time Hermione is ready to deliver the potion should be ready to take and the blood chromosomal adoption potion also takes that long to brew too. So as long as we have the child's original blood followed by the true birthparents blood,then the new adopted parents, blood, yes Hermione will have to give the blood twice. Therefore within 7days to 14 days of a coma-like Harry's child will become yours chromosomally, even though it was his sperm. but I suggest you ask permission, I take Hermione approved."

Hermione said, "Yes, I would love Ron to blood chromosomally adopted the child."

Harry and Ginny came back into the hospital wing. and saw Ron there.

Ron held up his hand, "Thanks Harry, I know you may not have wanted to give up the parental rights, but thank you."

Harry said, "Anything to help Hermione start again, I would do anything to make you and her happy."

Ron said with a smile, "Anything you say."

Harry said, "Anything except humiliating myself or immoral."

Ron snapped his fingers, "Damn, you spent time with the twins too long."

Harry laughed, "Yeah."

Ron said, "Anyway, it isn't humiliating or immoral, unless you count it from being from Phineas Black, the Headmaster, Sirius really didn't tell us much about being heads of the family."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it."

Ron asked, "Have you ever wondered why Muggles who are incestual, well have deformed child, while wizarding families whom are incestual have completely normal children, just with attitude problems."

Harry frowned, "I have been wondering that since I took a health course at a long high school during the summer. Sirius parents were cousins."

Ron said, "Right, but some of the blacks were siblings and how did their children escape deformity."

Harry said, "You found out didn't you."

Ron nodded, "Blood Chromosomal adoption ritual, but need permission from both true birth parents to be performed or the potion given and it will need the blood from the child, blood from the both true birthparents and blood from the new adopted parents and yes Hermione will have to give blood twice. So would you mind if I blood chromosomally adopted Hermione's child?"

Harry asked, "Is it painful."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yes, but painful, to you, me and the child. So I already have Draco starting on the pain potion to be given to us. So you know what the blood chromosomal adoption will do."

Harry snorted, "I may be thick, but I'm not clueless. (Ron snorted, and muttered 'could've fooled me'). If I miss my guess it will returned the 23 random chromosomes given from my sperm from the child and return it to me, while it will take 23 random chromosome from you and placed into the child's DNA make you her new father. Am I right?"

Ron smiled, "Well, I'm impressed. But you are correct that is what it will do, but it will leave the 3 of us, me, you and the child in a coma-like state for seven to fourteen days. but it will be painful. So would you mind me blood chromosomally adopting Hermione's daughter?"

Harry asked, "Would you be happy?"

Ron said, "I would be ecstatic."

Harry asked, "Then I, Harry James Potter, give permission to Ronald Billius Weasley, to blood chromosomally adopted Hermione's daughter, and was my daughter before I gave up my parental rights to Hermione Jean Granger. So Mote It Be."

An aura surround surround Harry and entered Ron and Hermione repeated the same phrase and the same thing happened.

Draco nodded, "Good I'll get started on those potions soon."

* * *

Chapter 10: The Birth of the child and Blood Chromosomally adoption."

They were called in yesterday that Hermione went into labor. It's been 24 hours and she's only 6 cm far.

Then another two she became 8 cm.

and then another 2 she came 10 cm dilated.

Draco said, "Hermione, get ready to push, I see the head, keep going push, the head's out. one more strong push.

Hermione pushed and the baby plopped out.

The baby had black hair and green eyes.

Draco said, "Would you like to hold the baby before the adoption process begins, we don't need the name until 2 weeks from now."

Hermione smiled at holding her child and then passed it to Harry, then ginny then ron and then rest of the family.

Molly asked, "What was Draco talking about?"

Harry said, "I knew Ron wouldn't be happy with Hermione, if he had to raise a remainder of her well, betrayal and all. So thanks to Phineas there is a blood chromosomal adoption ritual we can use on the infant right now. Yes, me, Ron and the child will be put into a coma-like state. for seven to fourteen days. This way I can give Ron a new start as well. Yes I know we were drunk, it was still technically considered a betrayal in his eyes, but I think you've opened them to know based on yours and Arthur's relationship. Though I'm also curious bout the myths. Well, how is it being soulbonded? If only 3/4."

Molly and Arthur said, "Lovely." in unison.

Draco came back after cleaning the child, "I've already given her the blood chromosomal adoption potion, normally it would be similar to a blood oath or unbreakable vow with blood, but that requires the willingness of the child to participate in the ritual. The potion doesn't have that requirement. I suggest you tell your daughter the truth about where she truly comes from when she's old enough to understand. Ron, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, "i promise, when she's old enough. but I fear that well. She might get angry that."

Draco said, "That she will repeat the adoption process potion again without your permission with only your blood and Harry's blood and Ginny's blood becoming Harry and Ginny's child instead."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, Exactly."

Ron said, "She won't do that, Mione. When are me and Harry supposed to take our potions and what about bodily needs like bowel movements and well you know urinating, or as simple people would say peeing. what about feeding."

Draco said, "Already covered, Madam Pomphrey is covering you two as well as the child. I'm no longer needed. See ya when you give birth to more babies, just don't go overboard Weasley and Weaslette like your parents."

Ginny scoffed, "As if."

Draco flooed back to St. Mungos.

Ron and Harry move to their individual beds. Draco already given them the potion and they toasted.

Harry said, "Let's hope this works."

Ron nodded, "Yep."

Harry said, "Bottoms Up."

Ron smiled, "Cheers."

Harry and Ron clinked their vials

Harry and Ron fell into a coma like state.

Hermione asked Madam Pomphrey to take care of the child.

Madam said,"Have you name the child yet?"

Hermione shook her head no, "No, I decided to not name her, until Harry and Ron wake up, is the adoption process working?"

Madam nodded, "Yes, it is I'm starting to see come color change in her hair happening."

Hermione said, (Yawn), "Keep me updated."

Madam Pompfrey kept Hermione updated on the changing process

2 weeks later. The change was complete.

6 am Madam Pompfrey came in and smiled down on the infant, "Hey there little one, your family will be waking up soon."

Hermione yawned, "Hello,Madam Pompfrey, She's awake."

Madam said, "Indeed."

Hermoine said, "May I hold her?"

Madam gave Hermione her daughter and saw her daughter's combination of red and brown hair and startling twinkling blue-eyes, like Ron's."

10 minutes later.

Harry and Ron woke up.

Harry said, "Wow, must have been some potion, I haven't felt this rest in a long time, true the pain lasted a week in the coma, but I had excellent dreams to keep me from focusing on it."

Hermione said, "Would you like to see your niece now Harry?"

Ron said, "it worked?"

Hermione smiled, "it worked. Thank you. Harry."

Harry smiled, "You're welcome. But do you really think your daughter will do want you assume?"

Hermione said, "If I was like her and found out my father was only my father by blood chromosomally adoption, I would rather have a real father and mother, in other words I imagine once she finds out, she may go back to normal or disown herself from me and go back to you and change to your blood and possibly Ginny's blood. Just a warning, I suggest setting alarm charms."

Harry said, "I will."

Ginny walked and saw the baby, "She now looks like you Ronniekins."

Ron said, "I know. Harry, there is nothing I can say but I forgive you and thanks."

Harry smiled, "You are welcome Ron, I knew I had to make it up somehow, if this may have been the answer, then I'm glad."

Ron smiled, "as am I, Mate, as am I."

Ginny asked, "Hermione have you named her yet?"

Hermione said, "No, I was waiting for all of you before I name here. I'm naming her after my grandmother Rose Johnson and her middle name is Nymphadora. Rose Nymphadora Granger for now. Will be Weasley when I get a chance to marry this dunderhead."

Ron said, "That's fine with me Mione. I understand, you being raised in the muggle world and all."

Hermione said, "Thanks Ron."

Harry and Ginny left hand-in-hand. sat by near the lake.

Ginny said, "You don't regret anything do you?"

Harry said, "I regret disappointing you and falling into a drunken stupor and getting my best friend who is like sister to me, pregnant. You remember what your mum and dad told you about their lives and relationship."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, I can't beleive my dad forgave her like that."

Harry said, "Remember he had her sign an unbreakable blood contract and have an unbreakable blood vow. So he truly didn't forgive her until right before Bill was born. So he made her work for two years before they got back to the way they were. Do you regret asking me to marry you."

Ginny said, "No, Harry, I love you and It will always be you, no matter what. I'm not angry,well I was until I heard the drunken part but once I read up about abortion laws for purebloods, half-bloods and muggleborns, how do muggles abort babies and stay alive?"

Harry said, "i'm not sure, if it wasn't for the risk of our lives me and Hermione would've aborted the baby. So I can have my happily ever after with you, Ginerva Molly Weasley."

Ginny had tears, "Really, you aren't just saying that."

Harry said, "Unfortunately clouded thinking well, I remember some of the drunken night, but my vision well, is not productive for that sort of thing. but I always thought it was you whom I was shagging because I saw red hair not bushy brown. Don't tell Hermione, that, but if you want to you can, but I don't want to ruin her self-esteem."

Ginny nodded, "I understand, and thank you for allowing my brother to blood chromosomally adopt your daughter but do you really think Rose will come looking for us."

Harry said, "I see two possibilities 1st off, she kills Ron and then kills you leaving me to marry Hermione or force amourous potion down our throats with our blood in them confusing us. She would make sure no one could get up close to find out we were under the influence of a strong love potion. the 2nd possibility she would be so upset and run off and secretly return my blood to her blood and betray her mother by taking her blood by becoming our child instead. But knowing Hermione like I do, I have a hunch it will be the first. So remind me to lock Rose in her guest room when she learns the truth, or remind me to tell Hermione and Ron, don't tell her the truth until she gets married and only then can she ever understand."

Ginny nodded, "I suggest the wedding of Rose."

Harry nodded, "I support. So when do you want to get married?"

Ginny smiled, "as soon as possible."

* * *

Epilogue: 20 yrs later.

2018

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were seeing all of their kids of to Hogwarts again and the train left.

Ron asked, "Remind me again why are we waiting until Rosie's wedding before telling her the truth."

Ginny answered, "Remember Ronald, when we received our wiccan powers well, I used a spell if we told Rosie the truth now. She will always being doing the 1st hypothetical possibility until her marriage then she will change to the 2nd possibility, I prefer to leave until I'm 120 yrs old thank you very much."

Ron nodded, "Alright."

10 YRS LATER.

Rosie found out the truth and did the second possibility by becoming blood adopted child of Harry and Ginny instead now. They all lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
